Masked
by mistymurder
Summary: First person POV masky love story :3 enjoy!
1. Masked

I was 15 when I met him. It was such a strange way to meet a guy. It was the middle of the day but the sky was clouded over. I was walking around outside looking for a place that I could explore preferably away from people. My straight black hair was cut short with red in the front I was wearing a black skirt with black jeans under it and a black shirt with my black hoodie over it. I was also wearing a black mask that stopped above my mouth. Why? Because I don't like people seeing my face makes it easier for them to describe me to people who will run from me and start rumors. I was listening to "given up" by linkin park when I spotted a newly abandoned house it seemed. I absolutely love abandoned places because one there are no people two they look cool three I love being scared and there's been a rumor going around about someone who wears a mask and tackles people that hangs out in abandoned houses. They sounded cool so I've been looking in all the abandoned houses. But this one in particular was different looking the front door was locked so I went through the back door. There were shredded newspapers all over the floor and there was two sofas one was right up the other was tipped over. I continued walking through a hall when I got hit in the head by something. When I looked at what it was it was a tall white doll with x's for eyes. I looked up at where it had came from and there was a boy with black hair he looked to be about six foot something he was wearing a dark yellow jacket he was wearing a white mask with black eyes and black lips that held no expression. "hello?" I asked he said nothing he just began running at me I ran for the door. I made it out but when I looked back he was still chasing me "gosh this guy runs fast" I thought to myself running for the nearest fence that I could jump to safety. I stopped to look around and got tackled "Agh!" I grunted landing on the concrete I tried to push him off "hey! Get off of me!" I yelled he shook his head "I just was looking for a place to hang out!" I yelled he suddenly got off of me and stood up pulling me up with him I heard a voice from behind his mask "you like abandoned places too?" he asked "yeah I find that they're cool and secluded" I said. I couldn't tell but it seemed like he was smiling "I've got to go but you will meet me here tomorrow right?" he asked I nodded and he began to walk away "wait! I didn't catch your name stranger" I yelled towards him "It's Masky!" he yelled back I smiled nodding and heading back home.


	2. Flattery won't get you anywhere

In the morning I was woken up by my mom yelling "young lady get out here!" I groaned and walked out there tired as crap "what" I groaned "you know better than to go into the abandoned houses around here you could get hurt!" she lectured I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said with my fingers crossed behind my back she smiled and patted me on the head "good girl now go get dressed and you can go over to your friend's house" she said I was confused "what friend?" I asked "the one that called this morning" she said "what was their name?" I asked "hmm I believe it was Masky. Such a strange name for a boy but he called and asked me to remind you to visit him today though he was a little hard to understand the phone kept staticing" said I smiled and quickly headed into my room to get changed into my black and white shirt my black hoodie my black bracelets and my black combat boots with studs. I ran out the door and headed straight for the abandoned house from yesterday. There he was at the entrance of the back door leaning against the frame "well hello there" he said "hey I forgot to introduce myself yesterday I'm..." I was cut off "Zee. I know your mom told me. May I say you look rather beautiful today." he said "thanks but flattery wont get you anywhere" i said "oh? is that so?" he said hugging me getting close to my ear "is that why your face is red? by the way it's a nice color on you i'd love to see it more often" my face got redder. "w-whatever" i mumbled He chuckled and moved away. by now my phone went off " I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)" it sang i flushed even redder if that was possible i checked my phone it was my alarm letting me know i need to get home i heard Masky chuckling "i um I have to go... see you here tommorow?" i asked he nodded and I darted for home excited for tommorow.  
(if you know what song this is you get a virtual cookie)


	3. School

I woke up early to my Alarm clock blaring an annoying beeping tone "Why is my alarm clock on?" I wondered to myself then I remembered "Crap I have school but I promised Masky that I'd visit him oh well I'll have to go after school and when I'm there I'll explain why I didn't meet him this morning" I thought to myself heading for the kitchen for a pen and paper I don't eat breakfast so I wrote Masky a note that read "dear Masky, I'm sorry I had to go to school But I will be back later and I WILL meet you at the house again sometime around three okJ." I hung it up on the door out front and headed for school. Sometime around third period a group of boys Joshua, Aaron, and Nathan came up to me and started talking to me "so we were wondering if a pretty little thing like you would want to grab some pizza after school" Aaron the leader of the group asked "no thanks I have plans" I said as I began to walk away I felt him slap my butt "oh hell no!" I thought to myself as I turned around a black haired boy came barreling down the hall tackling Aaron to the floor at first I thought it was Masky but this boy had no mask and was wearing a black jacket like mine. I watched the scene before me unfold the black haired boy sat on Aaron's chest and was socking him in the jaw repeatedly "The hell man! What's your problem?!" Aaron screamed trying his best to push him off "Don't ever touch her like that again!" the black haired boy screamed Aaron gained some leverage and socked the boy in the jaw. The boy flew back a few feet before a teacher intervened as usual Aaron got off the hook meanwhile the boy was stuck in detention I walked into the room and sat next to him "thank you." I said "hm? Oh it's no problem he shouldn't have put his hands on you like that. I'm Matt by the way." He said "it's nice to meet you Matt I'm Zee" I said "right. So Zee do you have a boyfriend or anything right now?" he asked "no. not yet but I have my eyes on a particular guy funny part is I don't even know him that well" I said laughing slightly "oh? Who's that?" he asked "that's classified" I said getting up when the bell rang "I have to go meet someone somewhere but it was nice to meet you" I said waving goodbye and heading out the door.


	4. Come with us

I bolted out of the school towards the house where I told Masky that I would meet him and sure enough there he was leaning against the house outside i quickly approached him only to get tackled over by him "uh do you always have to do that I asked after he got off of me and helped me up "yes" he said I rolled my eyes. "so anything interesting happen at school today?" he asked with a smirk I was a little suspicious at first but I started to tell him about my day as he walked me inside the house "Matt huh? he sounds pretty cool" He said "yeah he's cool" I said looking up from the floor to see a boy with a white hoodie, black hair, and an everlasting smile carved into his face i stood there in shock I knew him but from where "hey Masky who's this?" he asked gesturing to me with the knife that he was holding "this is Zee .Zee this is Jeff" he said that's when it clicked this was Jeff the killer I had read his story before. That's when another thing clicked this wasn't just any Masky this was the Masky the creepypasta Masky "uh...Zee aren't you gonna say hi?" Masky asked shaking me from my thoughts "oh right Hi Jeff" "hello...she's a shy one isn't she" he said making me notice that I was unintentionally using Masky as a human shield "oh uh no just nervous is all" I said coming out from behind Masky "if your worried that I'm going to kill you don't be I'm not..." he said getting up walking over to Masky and I "at least not yet" he chuckled and Masky elbowed him "hey knock it off Jeff" Masky said Jeff rolled his eyes "whatever I'm going on a killing spree you coming?" he asked heading out the door "no I think I'll stay with her" he said "suit yourself man" he said walking away. "so um... you wanna stay here with me for the night?" he asked my heart skipped a beat "Sure! just let me call my mom and make up something about how I'm going over to Rosy or Jazymne's house" I said calling my mom she said ok and allowed me to stay. Masky and I sat and talked for a while soon enough it was late and Masky was handing me a blanket and pillow to sleep with on the couch "now remember if you get cold you could always come and sleep with me" he said winking and retreating off to what I could only assume was his bedroom soon enough my vision was fading into black signifying that I was almost asleep when a thud was heard I bolted up right as I heard a second thump seemingly coming from Masky's room I got up and I swore that the closer I got to his door that I could hear whispering I pressed my ear to the door "Damn it Slendy! You probably woke her up" "well why is she in your house then? You know that I might have required your assistance" "well I can't just leave her here!" "Well then she'll just have to come with us" I heard the other voice say I quickly backed away from the door but I accidentally tripped and fell on my butt causing a loud Thud! to be heard "what was that?" i heard the second voice ask as the door swung open to reveal a tall pale man that wore a suit and had a shocking lack of face I gasped backing up quickly causing me to accidentally hit my head and pass out.


End file.
